Smoke and Shadows
by Aura Spirit
Summary: A Glaceon by the name of Frost experiences strange events after an assassination goes wrong.


Smoke and Shadows

Just a short story I decided to write after seeing the similarities between Weavile and The Stalker. To clarify, any organic Pokémon are humanised, while non-organics such as Metang appear as normal with human thought. Enjoy.

Murder was a nasty business. It had its risks and it could be messy if your blade's cut was just too deep. Even if you got a clean kill, you then had to evade vengeful family members and/or significant others lest the one kill becomes a bloodbath. However, that was only if you were not Frost.

This Glaceon had perfected her style over years of premeditated murders and political assassinations. She never left any evidence, and no-one ever suspected a Lady of killing. Her tactics were simple: wait until the target was alone, either in their house or in a secluded area, then a small icicle buried in their Jugular or windpipe would do the rest. The best part was that the icicle melted quickly and the water disappearing under the blood, leaving no fingerprints or evidence of weapons. The perfect murder.

Her latest target, a Metang, was supporting the decision to bring the political scale closer to the middle rather than Right-wing. Frost's client was right-wing. As such, he had to go. His time was near. It would not be without its problems, as Metang did not have blood or even skin, just a metal shell protecting something more akin to a processing core than a brain. Still, anything sharp enough could still pierce the shell when thrown hard enough. Frost looked at the address in her hand and strode into the night.

Ferrin, a Metang, was floating in his study. His aim was to bring the political scale of the government closer to the middle rather than the Laissez-Faire approach that they had. The region would be much better off that way, as it would be easier to get support when needed.

He was, however, worried. His psychic half was telling him that his continued existence was endangered. The feeling it him during a debate a few days ago when he was arguing the toss to try and win over the other politicians. The feeling had persisted since then, getting stronger over time. Tonight was the strongest it had ever been. It did come with its advantages, as Ferrin gained a type of foresight when something lethal was about to happen.

He was filing his reports, hovering near the ceiling when his psychic abilities detected an endangering force outside. He dived downwards. A fraction of a second after, an icicle impaled itself on the wood of his bookshelf, the supercooled blade creating mist as it began to melt. Ferrin looked out of the window to see another spear-like icicle cut through the air to him. He heated the air around him, the icicle melting before it found its mark.

Where are these coming from? It's not winter yet.

Floating above the window and out of the line of fire, he scanned outside with his mind. A thermal image was created, but nothing could be seen. There was no visible heartbeat or heat sink. The night was as cold as ever.

He floated down and placed both hands on the window to close it when he saw a flash of blue in the trees. Before he knew it, an icicle had pierced his eye and scraped his processor, irreparably damaging it. He hit the ground with a thud, still facing the window. A face appeared there, a female face. His killer's face.

The third icicle found its mark. Ferrin had been stupid to waltz back into the line of fire. The super-cooled blade sailed through the air and buried itself in Ferrin's eye, starting to melt as it met the heat of Ferrin's processor. He shuddered and fell, his psychic field giving out as his body shut down. Frost walked to the window. Ferric was a miserable sight, twitching and shuddering as the last vestiges of life left him. He raised his arm, pointing at her, and hissed in an undecipherable language. Frost could've sworn the lights flickered as he did so. Ferrin's arm dropped and fell still. Mission accomplished.

Frost turned away from the house, beginning her walk home.

Over the next few days, strange things happened for Frost. It started off on the first day as a minor annoyance, the lights flickering every now and then. She thought she could see smoke in the corners of her eyes, but when she looked, there was nothing.

The stranger things started on the second day. She arrived home to find an arrow in her door. It was abnormal, with a fan-like blade instead of a point. Her TV flickered repeatedly too, a shadow visible in the split second of flickering. The smoke seemed to be getting thicker, but still non-existent.

The third day had Frost arrive home to a knife lodged in her door. It was short, definitely designed for throwing, a weighty pommel combined with a hollow blade made it impossibly well balanced. The flickering was much more frequent, the shadow in the TV was more prominent, a head with an ornate headpiece coming into focus for half a second before disappearing. The smoke almost made arms, reaching out to her. Frost went to bed thoroughly terrified.

She decided not to return home on the fourth day, instead opting to walk around the derelict buildings near her house.

That was when the hissing started.

"I know your every move, Frost."

The voice seemed to come from everywhere at once. The lights flickered.

"The murder of Ferrin will not go unpunished."

Shadows stretched from where they should be, reaching towards her. The lights flickered.

"I am your reckoning!"

The lights flickered again, and smoke pooled from the shadows, forming the figure of a Weavile. They wielded a bow with fan-like arrows. There were boxes with hollow knives in them. Worst of all, there was a terrible scythe attached to their back. Frost took the most primal instinct.

She ran.

She froze moisture in the air and formed it into an impermeable barrier. The Weavile just waved their hand and the barrier vaporised.

"Your powers are useless!"

An unseen force pulled her back towards the Weavile, depositing Frost mere meters away from them. With practiced precision, the scythe came out and the Weavile dashed forward, cleaving through Frost's hips with no resistance. The last thing Frost saw and heard was the Weavile kneel over her and speak.

"Justice is served. Frost has been executed."

They then vanished, leaving no trace of their presence. The lights flickered with their departure, leaving Frost alone and in half on the cold ground.

Well, what do you think? Did I get the descriptions right for the Dread arrows and the Despair kunai?


End file.
